The present invention relates to hedge and shrubbery trimmer shears. More particularly, the invention relates to hedge and shrubbery trimmer gripper shears which first cut material and then retain the severed material until such severed material is manually removed.
When hedges, shrubs, or the like, are trimmed by trimmer shears of known type, the stems, vegetation or other material cut by the shears usually falls to the ground and sometimes falls onto hedges, shrubs, or the like, beneath those being trimmed. Thus, when the trimming has been completed, it is necessary to pick up and suitably dispose of the severed material.
The principal object of the invention is to provide hedge and shrubbery trimmer gripper shears which retain severed material until it is manually removed.
An object of the invention is to provide hedge and shrubbery trimmer gripper shears of simple structure which function efficiently, effectively and reliably to retain severed material until it is manually removed thereby eliminating the work required for collecting fallen, severed material.
Another object of the invention is to provide hedge and shrubbery trimmer gripper shears which are readily constructed from standard trimmer shears and on which a gripper device is readily mounted and removed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide hedge and shrubbery trimmer gripper shears which are used with facility and ease by anyone, regardless of his or her mechanical propensities.